brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Two-Face
DC Universe |Variations = White/Black Orange/Purple Gray/Magenta microfigure See Also: Harvey Dent |Accessories = Tommy gun Coin Coin |Years = 2006, 2008, 2012-2015, 2017-2019 |Appearances =6864 Batmobile and Two-Face Chase 7781 The Batmobile: Two-Face's Escape 50003 Batman }} Two-Face, or Harvey Dent, is a minifigure from the Batman theme in 2006. Two-Face reappeared in the DC Universe Super Heroes theme in 2012. Description 2006 Version Two-Face is known for being the first minifigure with a printed hair piece, it is base-white that's wild and spiky on the left side, and neatly-combed black hair on the right. The right side of his face is also quite normal, but the left side is sand purple, scarred, and deformed. His torso is white on the right and black on the left on both the front and the back. Two-Face's hips and legs continue the split motif, being white on the right and black on the left. His hands are also different colours. This variant came armed with a machine gun and held a stud, representing a coin. This version is likely supposed to replicate the character's appearance from Batman: The Animated Series 2012 Version In 2012, Two-Face was given a new variant in 6864 Batmobile and the Two-Face Chase from the Super Heroes theme. Two-Face has the same split white/black hairpiece. His head is still Light Nougat, but the scarred side of his face is now a different shade of purple (as sand purple has been retired) and has the mouth in a frown rather than the smile his predecessor had. Two-Face's scarred eye now has no pupil. The unharmed side of his face now has a slight smile, a cheek bone, and a redesigned eyebrow. Two-Face still sports a suit with a split-motif, but its color scheme has been changed drastically from his original. Rather than being white on his right side and black on the left, it is now orange on his right side and purple (the Medium Lilac variety, which is darker and less dull than the sand variety) on the left. This motif and colour scheme continues onto his back, down onto hips, onto his legs, and to his arms. Both of Two-Face's hands are Light Nougat, rather than one being scarred. In preliminary images, he is shown without weapons, but he has a new coin piece. Two-Face's torso and hips now employ newer printing methods where Black lines are more common to give shape to his suit. Two-Face's suit is based on his first appearance in the DC Universe, but his hair and face are redesigned versions of the 2006 Two-Face variation, which was based on Batman: The Animated Series (save for the sand purple skin which came from different source material). This variant of Two-Face has a new silver coin piece. The LEGO Batman Movie This design of Two-Face uses the likeness of his actor, Billy Dee Williams, who had previously played Harvey Dent in the 1989 film Batman, but never his villainous identity. On the left side, he has dark skin, neat black hair, a moustache, a scowling expression, and a tidy grey suit with a loose blue scarf. On the other side, being a LEGO minifigure, his scars take the form of melting plastic, with dripping pink hair and the remnants of his face dripping as well. Instead of mere skin damage, his face has been almost completely melted off, revealing his skull and a scarred purple eye. The left side of his outfit is pink to match his hair, and has damage mirroring his face, with a crooked tie, and melting pieces of clothing. A hole in his trousers reveals his heart-patterned boxer shorts. Microfigure A microfigure of him appeared in 50003 Batman. He is orange and printed with his Super Heroes variant, though the microfigure's face's "bad" side is mainly red while his Super Heroes minifigure variant's is mainly light-purple. 2019 Version The 2019 variant of the character abandons Two-Face's iconic split suit in favour of a design inspired by the variation of the character featured in the "All-Star Batman" comic series. Two-Face has a red blazer with a red tie and magenta vest along with black pants. Here his half face is a deep purple with a bright red eye and all of his hair slicked back with it's evil-half being purple. Video Game Appearances In LEGO Batman: The Videogame the back of Two-Face's torso is white without any black and his hips are white and black on not only the front, but also the back. Other than that, Two-Face is identical to his set appearance. He is armed with two pistols with unlimited ammunition and is immune to toxic waste. When left standing without his guns drawn, he continually flips his coin. Two-Face reappears in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes with his appearance from 6864 Batmobile and the Two-Face Chase but on some consoles both of his arms are purple. He is once again armed with dual pistols and his coin has been updated to match its set appearance. He was also given a two sided personalty. Background Comics Harvey Dent was once the goodhearted District Attorney of Gotham City, a close ally of Batman and Commissioner Gordon and the loving husband to his wife Gilda Dent. All of this ended when a crime-lord named Sal "The Boss" Maroni threw acid in his face during a trial. The scarring caused Dent's fragile psyche to snap and he developed a split personality between his good side and evil side along with an obsession with duality and the number two. Harvey became the criminal Two-Face, one of the key crime bosses in the city, planning crimes and making critical decisions by flipping his signature mutilated coin, originally a two-headed silver dollar belonging to his abusive father. While he is primarily a planner of elaborate crimes who uses his thorough understanding of the law to abuse loopholes, he is capable of holding his own in a fist-fight and is considered an expert marksman. DCAU In the DC Animated Universe, Harvey Dent was Gotham's DA, a close friend of Bruce Wayne and the fiancee to Grace Lamont. In private however, Harvey suffered with split personalities due to having repressed all of his dark personality traits since childhood. Eventually Harvey's enemy Rupert Thorne who was a powerful crime-lord in Gotham caught wind of this and attempted to blackmail the DA only for Harvey's dark personality to surface and attack him. The fight took them to a power-generator room in Thorne's power-plant where a stray bullet caused an explosion that scarred half of his body. Following this, Harvey turned evil and became the villain Two-Face as he used his knowledge of Gotham's legal-system and criminal-underworld to become a gangster himself who rivalled Rupert Thorne. The Dark Knight (2008 Film) In the 2008 film the Dark Knight, Harvey Dent was Gotham's stellar District Attorney who was nicknamed "The White Knight" for his lawfulness and morality in fighting the organized crime of Gotham. All of this changed however when the Joker kidnapped both Harvey and his fiancee Rachel Dawes and left them tied up in separate buildings with explosives as whichever person Batman didn't go to save would be blown up. Batman saved Harvey resulting in Rachel's death although Harvey was scarred in the incident as half of his face got covered in gasoline which burned off much of his flesh. Following an encounter with the Joker, Harvey went insane and obsessed with duality and chance leading him to hunt down everyone he saw as responsible for Rachel's death and give them a 50/50 chance of punishment. Ultimately this resulted in Batman killing him by pushing him off a ledge when he threatened to kill Commissioner Gordon's son as vengeance. Appearances ]] In ''LEGO Batman In the video game's story, Two-Face was an important part of The Riddler's group, which also consisted of Clayface, Mr. Freeze, and Poison Ivy. Two-Face would lend transportation to the other members of the group so that they may retrieve the objects necessary to rob the Gotham City Gold Reserves. He was also the only member of the group (besides The Riddler) who was not captured by Batman and Robin prior to the infiltrations of Wayne Tech and the gold reserves. Two-Face played a small role in the prologue. He was seen driving his van away from Arkham Asylum with Poison Ivy, Clayface, and The Riddler somewhere on or in it. Mr. Freeze ran behind to make the scene more comedic. The Riddler then held a briefing session with Two-Face his partners; Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, and Clayface. They were planning a siege on the Gotham Gold Reserves, but needed several objects to do so; A Giant Key, Mutant Vine Seeds, a Freeze Ray, and Wayne Tech's Super Laser. , Two-Face, Mr. Freeze, Clayface]] Two-Face provided transportation for The Riddler and Clayface who were attempting to retrieve a key from a bank which they needed to rob the Gotham City Gold Reserves. Clayface was defeated and captured by Batman and Robin and sent back to Arkham Asylum, but Two-Face managed to rescue The Riddler in his van. Unbeknownst to either of them though, Batman planted a tracking device on the back of the van. Two-Face once again provided transportation for The Riddler and this time, Mr. Freeze too. They were hoping to secure Mr. Freeze's old ice cream factory. When the Freeze Cannon was secured, Mr. Freeze insisted on staying in the factory to unleash the Freeze Girls as his minions. Like Clayface, Mr. Freeze was defeated and captured by , but Riddler and Two-Face managed to get away in their van again. Batman gave chase to the van in the Batmobile, but Two-Face and Riddler were already farther ahead and in favour of escaping. However, Commissioner Gordon intervened and managed to box them in outside of Police Headquarters until the Batmobile could catch up. Riddler called for his goons to protect them, but their vans were destroyed by the Batmobile, which by this time had reached Police Headquarters. A fight ensued which resulted in Two-Face's van being destroyed. Riddler and Two-Face split up to evade and Robin. Two-Face managed to escape and rebuild his van when the dynamic duo went after The Riddler. Riddler had been able to escape Batman with the help of Poison Ivy, who also assisted him in stealing mutant vine seeds from the botanical gardens. Ivy stayed at the gardens to tend after the plants where she was defeated and captured by Batman, while The Riddler met up with Two-Face and his reconstructed truck. Two-Face and Riddler were now the only two left in the group. They managed to infiltrate Wayne Tech and stole their Super Laser. With all four items planned for the siege of the Gold Reserves in possession, Two-Face and Riddler made their move on it. They used the Freeze Ray to create a bridge of ice over a surrounding body of water, the vine seeds to scale a cliff, and the Super Laser to attempt to destroy the door. However, the laser beam rebounded and destroyed the Super Laser. With their primary weapon destroyed, Riddler and Two-Face were attacked by S.W.A.T. Agents, but managed to scale the reserves and build a device to enhance the Mind-Control technology in The Riddler's "?" cane. He took control of the Pilot in a nearby Police Helicopter to shoot down the reserve's doors. Using their different abilities, Riddler and Two-Face solved the puzzles in the interior and defeated many more S.W.A.T. Agents and Police Officers. Reaching the vault, the two made use of the defence robot to destroy the vault door, meaning they wouldn't need the key Clayface had obtained earlier. and Two-Face in the Videogame]] By this time, and Robin caught up with the two. Riddler ordered Two-Face to create a diversion. Two-Face shot a hole in a nearby barrel holding toxic waste, covering most of the floor in the deadly substance. Robin used pieces collected with his Attract Suit to create a swamp boat and reach Two-Face. In the resulting fight, Two-Face was nearly defeated, but escaped in the direction which Riddler had gone. Batman and Robin followed Two-Face through the vault. Riddler ordered Two-Face to attack. This time, Two-Face was almost defeated, but ran to the side of The Riddler at the last moment. The Riddler then used the vault's defence laser to try and defeat the Dynamic Duo. Batman and Robin used the chromed gold to deflect the laser beams back at The Riddler until his laser was destroyed. The Riddler then changed his tactics to using the mind control technology in his "?" cane to take control of a whimpering Two-Face, and attack the Duo himself. Eventually, both Riddler and Two-Face were knocked back into a pile of gold bars, subduing them both. They were then sent back to Arkham Asylum, in cells next to their defeated comrades; Clayface, Mr. Freeze, and Poison Ivy. In LEGO Batman 2 At some point in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, Two-Face is one of the villains who raids The Man of the Year award ceremony, the others being The Joker, The Riddler, The Penguin, and Harley Quinn. He is seen listening to Joker's acceptance speech from Lex Luthor's table after Joker steals the trophy. When Batman and Robin arrive in the Bat-boat, he flees through the stage trapdoor with Joker, Riddler, and Penguin, leaving Harley to cover their flight. He was found and defeated by Batman and Robin. He is one of the villains freed by Joker and Lex Luthor with the Deconstructor. His good side was troubled that someone would have to clean up the mess, but his evil side was happy to be freed. Two-Face tried to escape the Asylum on his truck with Harley Quinn and Riddler when Batman and Robin arrived to stop the breakout. He escaped shortly after with even more inmates. Two-Face later can be found at town hall, and can be bought for 125,000 studs when he is subdued. His truck is later seen when The Joker is chasing Batman in a robot through Gotham City and a minikit is revealed if it is destroyed. In the portable version, Two-Face's 2012 variant is playable as "Two-Face", and the original variant can be unlocked for purchase when his minikit is found in Wayne Manor. This character is called "Two-Face (Classic)". The Super Heroes variant token is found in Juggernaut Chase. In The Lego Batman Movie Two-Face is among the villains who attack the Gotham Energy Facility. He is first seen driving a truck alongside Captain Boomerang. He orders Catwoman to open a door for him. Two-Face later fights Batman with the other villains and flees with them when the bomb implanted inside the energy core is about to explode. He later reappears during the attack at Commissioner Gordon's retirement gala. When Joker intentionally surrenders, he traps Two-Face and the other villains in a giant present box and get them arrested as well, much to the villains' confusion. Later, Two-Face and the other villains break out of Arkham Asylum and agree to help Batman and his allies fight Joker, having been dejected by him, and his new army of villains. When Joker manages to destroy the energy core, the heroes, villains, and citizens form human bridges to keep the city from tearing apart. Upon succeeding in saving Gotham, Batman let the villains go, knowing that he and his allies will be ready for them. Gallery of Variants Minifigure Variants Video Game Variants Notes * For the original Two-Face Minifigure from the Batman Theme,there were two very slightly different versions made.One of them was actually an error. On the right side of his groin piece, there was a black line printed on to try and match the legs and suit, but the other version of him just had an all white groin piece. * In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and LEGO Dimensions, Troy Baker reprised his role from the Batman: Arkham video games. * One picture, also found on page 58 of the visual dictionary shows the 2012 Two-Face minifigure with a grey left hand. This is incorrect. While the 2006 Two-Face had one grey and one flesh-colored hand, the 2012 minifigure has two flesh-colored hands. * The Super Heroes Two-Face depicted in the visual dictionary is a misprint, with all of the black lines on his head in purple. This was shown in a short comic and the Two-Face spotlight page. * The original Two-Face minifigure had a silver stud for his coin. However, the redesigned minifigure uses a new printed tile with a coin design on it. * The Super Heroes version of Two-Face has a similar suit to Lex Luthor. * The Dark Knight variant of Two-Face has a similar suit to President Business. * The face in The LEGO Batman Movie variant is half melted plastic to symbolize his scars. * Two-Face's LEGO Batman Movie voice actor, Billy Dee Williams previously played the pre-Two-Faced Harvey Dent in the 1989 Batman film. In addition, Williams is best known for playing Lando Calrissian in the Star Wars films, and Lindo Calrissian in The Yoda Chronicles. * His LEGO Batman Movie variation and its sets resembled a cross between all three film incarnations of Harvey Dent which includes having a hideous face like his appearance in The Dark Knight, the suit from Batman Forever '', and is African-American and voiced by Billy Dee Williams like how Dent was in the 1989 movie. LEGO.com Description Gallery CGI T-F.png|A CGI of Two-Face Two face.png|Another CGI of Two-Face two-face.png|Two-Face with his coin Lego-batman-2-dc-super-heroes twoface.jpg|His appearance in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes two-face back.png|The 2012 Super Heroes variants back printing PicFAD817E7FFF6E8FDE5360747F972295A.jpg|Two-Face and The Scarecrow 1280Character twoface.jpg|With his gun two-face and batman.jpg|Two-Face and Batman in the advertisement for LEGO Super Heroes Saburo_twoface_screenshot.jpg|Two-Face in ''LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite '' LEGO Batman 3 Beyond Gotham Two-Face.png Thebatmanmovievillians.png|Two-Face in ''The LEGO Batman Movie with The Penguin, The Riddler, Killer Croc, Catwoman, Bane, Mr. Freeze, Clayface, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn and The Scarecrow 20171118_020553.png Dimensions Two-Face.png|Two-Face in LEGO Dimensions Two-Face - concept art.jpg|Concept art TLBM Two-Face.jpeg|In The LEGO Batman Movie Appearances * 6864 Batmobile and the Two-Face Chase (Super Heroes) * 7781 The Batmobile: Two-Face's Escape (Batman) * 70912 Arkham Asylum (The LEGO Batman Movie) * 70915 Two-Face Double Demolition (The LEGO Batman Movie) * 76122 Batcave Clayface Invasion Other Physical Appearances * 50003 Batman Magnet and Key Chain Appearances * M780 Batman Minifigure Magnet Set * 4493780 Batman Magnet Set * 852080 Two-Face Key Chain Video Game Appearances * LEGO Batman: The Videogame * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (Dark Knight DLC) * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO DC Super-Villains Movie Appearances * LEGO Batman the Movie: DC Super Heroes Unite * The LEGO Batman Movie''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHgQSwgKygk Book Appearances * ''LEGO Batman: The Videogame Prima Guide See also * Two-Face Henchman * Two-Face Goon * Two-Face Bodyguard * Mr. Good and Evil l References Category:Batman Minifigures Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2006 Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures Category:Upcoming minifigure variants